


The Shirt

by alexanderhamilsin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Shirt Porn?, Top Draco Malfoy, idk - Freeform, probably others im forgetting woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: “Are you sure you want to go out like that?”Drack whips his head around and looks at whoever made the comment. No names needed to be used, he knew this was about Harry.





	The Shirt

“Are you sure you want to go out like  _ that? _ ”

Drack whips his head around and looks at whoever made the comment. No names needed to be used, he knew this was about Harry.

You see, it was a nice day out. The students of Hogwarts were about to make another trip down to Hogsmeade. Harry, ever confident, wanted to wear what he bought on his last trip out: a new maroon shirt that fit tight around his biceps and cut off right at his belly button, exposing his stomach. He knew the maroon color would make Draco some something about how he’s too confident about his own house, but he also knew the exposure of his stomach and collarbones would drive Draco absolutely wild.

While leaving Hogwarts, Draco tries his best to cover Harry’s midriff. Insisted on Harry wearing his jacket, walking with an arm around his waist to cover what he could. But it didn’t work, apparently. All because of that damned 3rd year girl.

“What did you just say?” Draco fights the urge to  _ snarl. _

“I was talking to Potter, do I have to make an appointment through you?” The girl fakes a sorry expression and laughs to her friend.

Harry jumps in before Draco goes off on the girl.

“What did you ask, dear?” Harry smiles sweetly at her.

“I was  _ saying  _ that the shirt you’re wearing isn’t that appropriate. Plus, I do believe it’s a girls shirt. Don’t you think so?”   
Harry blushes and looks back over at Draco.

“I think he looks quite nice.” Draco says through his teeth.

“Whatever you say. But even if you were a girl, the shirt doesn’t look that good on you.” She tilts her nose up at Harry and keeps walking alongside her friends. Draco tries to go after them but Harry grabs his arm and stops him.

“Dray, just leave it.”

“Did you even hear her, Harry? She was straight up lying to you!”   
“It is a girls shirt, that’s not a lie.”

“So? You look fit in that shirt.”   
“I might just go back up and change, will you wait for me?”

Draco can see the tears welling up in Harry’s eyes. Draco frowns and drops his shoulders, rubbing Harry’s back.

“Yeah, I will.” He fakes a smile at Harry and watches him go up the stairs. Sudden;y, he gets an idea and follows Harry.

He catches up to Harry right as the portrait hole is opening and follows him in. When the portrait closes, he circles his arms around Harry’s waist and pushes him against the nearest wall.

“Draco?” He says hotly against Draco’s face.

“Harry.”

“What are you doing?”

“Convincing you.” Draco starts kissing and biting Harry’s neck.

“To what?” Harry says on a moan and lifts his head up.

“To not take off this damn shirt.”

Draco kisses down the side of Harry’s neck and begins to bite and suck on his exposed collarbones and chest. Harry reaches down to palm himself through his jeans, but Draco smacks his hand away.

“That’s my job, sweetheart.”

Harry moans and lets Draco work on pushing Harry’s pants down.

“Dray, please?” Harry pleads.

“Please what, baby?”   
“Just, shit, touch me? Please, touch me for fuck’s sake.”

Draco swats Harry’s bare thigh and comes face to face with him.

“You know the rule, baby. No swearing.”

Draco can feel Harry untense and turn to putty beneath him.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Draco smirks, so Harry was in one of  _ these  _ moods.

“You know I can’t do shit with sorry, princess. Bend over that chair.” 

Draco nods to the middle of the common room and releases Harry. Harry goes down on his knees and crawls over to the chair. Draco palms himself through his jeans as he watches Harry’s ass flex through his boxers.

Draco walks over and kneels behind Harry.

“What am I going to do with you, baby? I know I can’t just let you go knowing you broke one of your rules.”   
“I’m sorry, Dray.”

Draco smacks Harry’s right cheek, earning a whimper from the boy.

“What should you call me, baby? We’ve talked about this.”   
“Sir or daddy. I’m so sorry, sir.” Harry sounds on the verge of tears. This concerns Draco a little bit.

“What’s our safe word, baby?”   
“Snitch.” Harry cries.

“Do you need to use it? I won’t be mad at you if you do.” Draco smooths his hands over Harry’s sides.

“Please keep going, daddy.” Harry lays his head on the seat of the chair.

“Okay, baby.” Draco leans forward and, without warning, licks a stripe over Harry’s hole and sucks on the rim. Harry squirms in his chair and is stuck between pushing back on Draco’s tongue and rubbing his erection on the chair. Draco pulls back from Harry.

“Your hole is already so loose baby. So ready for fucking.”

“Please, daddy. Just fuck me.” Harry sobs. Draco licks his 3 middle fingers and fingers Harry.

“You’re such a cockslut baby. Always so open for my dick. Or have you been whoring yourself out? Is that why you’re always so ready for cock? How many cocks have you had this week baby? 10? 20? Wouldn’t doubt it.”

“No, daddy! Only yours! I’m yours!”

Draco hooks his fingers up and milks Harry’s prostate, making the other boy yell out.

“You better be baby. Turn around and suck daddy’s cock. Your cock, baby.”

Draco pushes his own pants off while Harry turns. Harry tries to take his shirt, but Draco catches his hands above his head.

“Don’t you dare take that fucking shirt off, princess.”

Harry moans and drops down to suck Draco’s dick. He teases the head for a few seconds, but Draco decides he doesn’t have the patience for that today. He grips the back of Harry’s head and fucks his mouth.

“That’s right baby. Let daddy use your whore mouth. All it’s good for. Open your fucking eyes and look at me while I use your slutty holes.”

With trouble, Harry opens his eyes and Draco sees tears streaming down his face.

“God you’re pretty. It’s a shame such a pretty body had to be used on such a whore.” Draco smacks the side of Harry’s face and pulls him off.

“You ready for daddy’s cock in your ass, baby?

“Yes, please daddy!” Harry sounds completely wrecked and tears are still rolling down his face. He looks so fucking beautiful.

Draco picks up Harry by the waist and Harry wraps his legs around him. Harry reaches down and lines up Draco’s dick with his entrance.

“Ready baby?”   
“Yes, daddy.” Harry lowers himself down on Draco’s dick and they both groan. He stays seated for a second before Draco starts thrusting up into him and continuing his work on the hickeys covering his chest.

“Daddy, please, can I ride you?” Harry moans against Draco’s ear.

“Fuck, yeah baby.” Draco walks them over to the couch and lays down, bringing Harry onto him. The new angle hit right on Harry’s prostate as he starts to bounce on Draco’s dick.

“Shit, princess.” Draco groans and runs his hands under Harry’s shirt to play with his nipples.

“Daddy, can I come? Please.”

“No baby, I come first. Get daddy off and you can come.”

Harry cries out and leans down to rolls his hips on Draco’s dick.

“Aw come on, princess. I know you can do better than that.”

Harry huffs and gets off of Draco’s dick. He slithers down Draco’s body and takes his dick into his mouth. Over the next minutes, he slowly lowers himself until he reaches the base. Then, he uses his fingers to try and shove as much of Draco’s balls into his mouth.

Draco watches in a mix of disbelief and arousal as Harry stares right back into him. Harry moans around his dick and that’s all it takes for Draco to come into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls off and catches some on his tongue, eyelids, and cheek. Draco, out of breath, pulls Harry up by his armpits back up to him. Draco kisses Harry while stroking him off to completion. Harry comes with a whimpers and collapses onto Draco.

They lay down for a few minutes without saying a thing.

“You did so good for me, baby.” Draco smiles against Harry’s head.

“Thank you daddy.”

“Can I tell you something, princess?” The two boys look at each other.

“Yeah, of course, Dray.”

“I really like that shirt on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a red-hot second. If I should write more or your liked it please comment and/or leave kudos!


End file.
